Hiccups
by Sawahii
Summary: Little Lymle gets a severe case of the hiccups! FaiLym, one-shot


**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Star Ocean: TLH or any of the characters, I just like to play house with them.

* * *

**Hiccups**

Lymle Lemuri Phi, aged 19 years old, had grown in many ways, the most notable being her height and maturity as a young lady. Yet, she still maintained a childish side to her, one that will always agree to disagree with her green-haired companion, which is why she was presently wolfing down the cookies (made by Lutea's mother for the couple) like there was no tomorrow. She even downed unmentionable amounts of milk to compliment the cookies' flavours - one would perhaps wonder if this was her source of growth in these recent years.

He watched contentedly, finding it rather amusing as she scoffed down the cookies with no obvious intention to share. In the past, Lymle was very obstinate upon anything related to him, however nowadays it seemed that she had come to terms with Faize. Still, being the stubborn girl she was in extremities, she claimed to have a greater love for them, thus bringing us to the current reality.

"Really, Lymle, there isn't any need to eat so fast. I'm not going to snatch them from you or anything." He chided, "Keep eating at that pace and you'll-"

"Hic."

"-get hiccups," he finished his warning; it appeared that he spoke too late.

A hint of a blush crept up on the symbologist's face, "Sh-shut up – hic!" She folded her arms and turned away to cover it up.

She was met by a moment of silence, which was filled with the occasional hiccup, casting a glance from the corner of her eye, she demanded,"-hic- why are you so quiet?"

The Eldarian smiled at her innocently, "Why, you just told me to 'Shut up –hic!'."

"Mmrgh! Don't mock me! Or I'll – hic- set Cerberus on you, 'kay?" The brunette fumed.

At the other side of the table, Faize chuckled at how the hiccups belittled her threat.

"Don't laugh –hic – at me!" She said, glaring rather viciously at him.

An idea must have struck her for suddenly got up and proceeded towards their bookshelf. The young man looked at her curiously as she picked out a tome. She flipped through it in search for the right page, eyes quickly scanning the contents of each (and hiccupping at that). Just when he was about to get up to help her, she clasped it shut, put it back and seated herself with an annoyed expression on her face. "There are no symbols for it."

Upon seeing her frustration and distress, the swordsman turned sympathetic. "Try taking some small sips of water," he suggested.

He saw her hurry towards the kitchen and waited patiently in the living-room. Water was being poured into a glass and there was a moment of quietness while she sipped... It seemed like her hiccups were go- hic- or not.

"Faize, it's not working, 'kay?" She called down the hall, her light footsteps could be heard heading his direction. Sitting back down on her seat, she placed the glass of water in front of her and stared at him for a solution.

"Hmm, try taking big sips."

She grabbed the glass rather fiercely and chugged the liquid down. "Hic."

"It appears that your hiccups are quite stubborn – just like you," he teased.

Lymle frowned and glared at him in disapproval.

"Try holding your breath?"

Doing as she was told, she held it. But it didn't last long as a hiccup disturbed the process. She tried again and again, but still to no avail.

No progress was being made here, he thought. So Faize decided to take action. Getting off his chair, he walked around the table and stood beside her. She watched him wonderingly. Next, he dipped down and suddenly his face was inches away from hers. His warm breath brush against her cheeks and her face began to flush from the close proximity. Her widened eyes and were met by his gaze.

They remained so for a short yet long time until he stepped away.

"There, they're gone now," he said almost proudly.

Lymle stared at him dumbfoundedly. "Huh?"

"Were you expecting something else?" He smirked slyly.

She turned her back to him and huffed. "Hmph! Of course not, dummy!"

Unexpectedly, arms encircled her and he pulled her towards him before he planted a kiss on her cheek.

The End

* * *

**Shameless Ad:** I've realised that our Star Ocean section is getting a bit quiet lately, so let's liven it up a bit! See you at the forum titled 'The Last Hope', admin Silver Yoko. Pop in even if it is to say hi or whatnot.

Thanks for reading!

**Sawahii**


End file.
